Summer Capet
Summer Capet is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the elder of the twin daughters of Avril and Phillippe Capet. She has a big brother, and is a very powerful vampire. She is young, currently around 3 or 4 years old, although she appears to be an adult already. Summer is a mixture of the two vampire types, and is part of the Firelock Coven. She is currently dating Aidan Firelock-Reddan. Appearance Summer is identical in appearance to her little twin sister, Autumn. They both have remnants of their mother's ginger hair in their brown locks, that lighten at the ends. Due to being half Type 2, their eyes are the shade they would naturally be - brilliant bright blue. Their skin was originally vampiric pale, and quite solid, but it has darkened somewhat. Being vampires, they are totally gorgeous, but their smile is pretty special, even for a vampire. They have grown to be just above average height for their gender at 5ft 6. The ginger streaks in their hair were more obvious while they were children, but now it has settled closer to being a dark brown. Their eyes have remained similar, but the blue has become more subtle, and less bright. The skin will remain vampiric hard for their entire life. Family & Relationships Summer comes from a growing family, and from a powerful, and huge coven. Her family consists of: *Avril and Phillippe Capet as her parents *Jack Capet as her elder brother *Autumn Capet as her younger sister *Dean Capet, Sam Capet, Vyasah Capet, Chase Capet, Caleb Capet, Levi Capet and Kyler Capet as her younger brothers *Lowri Capet, Danielle Capet, Carina Capet, Stella Capet and Phoebe Capet as her younger sisters Autumn Capet The person she is closest to in the whole wide world would be her younger sister. They are identical, and cannot make a decision without consulting the other. They always go everywhere together, and it feels wrong for the two of them to be apart - they are very close to becoming the same person in many ways, as they have the same opinion on everything, and they cannot imagine functioning without the other. Aidan Firelock-Reddan Summer recently began dating Aidan, but the two are very much in love, and she is crazy about him. Gifts & Abilities Autumn and Summer find themselves very gifted, with the fact that they are both exceptionally fast runners, and exceptionally strong. They find their speed better and more interesting than the strength. They also have the vampiric traits of never running out of energy, the enhanced brain power, the superb senses and the durability. ]]They also have the remarkable ability of Ability Mimicry. This allows them to mimic up to 3 powers at the same time, but the people who originally hold these must be within two miles. However, this radius has grown slowly, as they have, and it was previously much less. They also previously could only hold 2 powers at a time, as children. They automatically lose the ability they acquired first, if they mimic a third. This is mostly only a problem when the person has moved away and they desire to reabsorb that ability. Summer herself has gained an additional ability, Illusion, from her mate Aidan. The ability means she can manipulate light and air in order to create illusions which confuse and deceive the senses of others. The illusions affect all: vampires, werecreatures and humans. She always holds this ability, on top of whichever 3 abilities she has currently mimicked. Personality In personality too, Summer seems almost identical to her twin. They are very kind and generous, and they love children, spending a lot of time with the younger members of the coven. They are also completely inseperable, and love each other very much. Summer is very curious, and loves learning about the history of things. Recently, she has also began spending a lot of time with Aidan, which is the only thing she does away from Autumn. Home Like the rest of her family and coven, Summer lives in a beautiful, immense palace outside Otsu in Japan. The home is large and impressive, built in the traditional Japanese style, and it and its accompanying grounds were specifically created by Tomas Reddan for the coven. The house consists of 6 stories. The first story, an underground one, consists solely of cells used to contain those who'd tried to attack the coven or who'd broken their laws. The ground floor is dedicated to state purposes, and contains a crown room, a throne room and soundproof meeting rooms which are impossible to eavesdrop on. There is also a secret library, known only to a few members. This floor can be accessed separatedly from the floors above, where the coven live, in order to separate state business from their everyday lives. The second floor contains a kitchen, living and reception rooms, breakfast rooms and dining rooms, another library, a well-equipped gym, an indoor swimming pool and a cinema room. The next 2 floors contain bedrooms, guestrooms, ensuites, bathrooms, shower-rooms, playrooms and nurseries. The final floor is an attic which spans the entire building and which is occupied and used by the Goldston wolf pack. The grounds are extensive, spanning for miles. They contain gardens, a training yard, Guardhomes, swimming pools, sportgrounds, woods, wilderlands, lakes and streams. In some directions they reach the coast, and the coven have their own cliffs and private beach. Etymology Summer is an English name and it simply translates to mean "Summer" as in the season. Her slightly younger twin sister is called Autumn, Autumn being the season that follows Summer. Summer has no middle name and her surname, Capet, means "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Summer is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. History The twins were born roughly a year after the coven had replaced the Malus as world leaders. When they were only a few months old, Summer was briefly held hostage by an enemy vampire who used the girl to enable himself to kill Avril, believing incorrectly that she was the coven's leader and main Queen. Avril was later saved when Phillippe entered the afterlife to bring her back. Throughout their childhood, the twins were completely inseperable, doing everything together, even thinking, and they often played a game of pretending to be each other. They only began acting as separate individuals at all when Summer began dating Aidan, after a party thrown to celebrate Tannith Reddan's recent return to life. Autumn resented this, unused to sharing her twin. She was out hunting alone for the first time in her life when she was captured and killed by Rosabella Gaetani. Overcome with grief, Summer hunted the woman down and killed her, and in the process gained a way to revive Autumn, as well as returning Jack's ability to him. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters